yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Angeline Wong
Angeline Wong was born on 21 March 1996 in Berlin, Germany. She went to Singapore in 2002. Her Chinese name is Wong Ya Wen. Angeline Wong's Biography: The original plans each time was to bring Angeline into Dunman High School. From 2014 to 2017, she is studying Temasek Polytechnic Diploma in Logistics & Operations Management (the GPA is about 3.8), and later on she had worked in Agility Solutions, from 2017 to 2018 and followed by BDP International, specialising in Singapore and Europe, especially with the pro-Brexit solutions. The fleet was MCW Metrobus before turning it into DAF DB250LF/Plaxton President in 2006, and after that Alexander Dennis Enviro400 in 2009. She used Mercedes-Benz O530G Citaro in 2013 once in a while. It was replaced by Volvo B5LH/Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 in 2014. She is the Team Captain of Tampines Secondary School Badminton from 2010 to 2013, and she guided Timothy's team from Mr Amzhar or Mr Suhairi, should there be something wrong. She brought public transport and politics into the picture also as a primary source, but the secondary sources are excluded. Mr Sng Ah Soon had known their key persons - Angeline, Shin Ru, Annabel and Lifen. Holidays In 2002, she had went to Mexico City, and in 2003, she had went to Paris in June and Tokyo in December. In 2004, Angeline had went to Los Angeles, followed by New York City in 2005. In 2008, Angeline had went to San Francisco, Los Angeles, Vancouver and Alaska Cruise, and prior to that, many holidays were rotated along Paris, Brussels, Amsterdam, Norwich and London from June 2006 to December 2007. In May 2010, Angeline had went to Berlin, Germany for quite some time until July 2010. She had went to Sweden, Poland, Denmark and Iceland in June 2011 and 2012, just before the Olympics and the northern areas respectively with some students like Sharlyn Leow, Charmaine Lim, Irene Pung, Regina Lim, Simone Tan, Soo Cai Qian, Sabrina Teng in 2010; but later it was replaced by more than a sizeable folk. In December 2011, they had went to Hong Kong with the 1E2 and 2E2 classmates for their reunion. In December 2009 and 2010, Angeline Wong had went to New York City, Buffalo, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., Orlando, Disneyland Florida, Bahamas and Medina in Washington. Sometimes she might be able to see the best innovations in the century. Angeline Wong had worked in the SMRT Corporation firm as the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) until she was retired and resigned in May 2012 after all the disruption shortfall. Later on, she had went to Legoland Malaysia and continued working there until April 2015. She also worked within Kawasaki-CSR Sifang Joint Venture (CSR Sifang Asia JV) during school holidays. Sometimes in 2015, she had worked in IT Show 2015 (temporarily). She is currently working in Agility Singapore. In December 2012, Angeline Wong had went to Las Vegas and Istanbul, together with Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Timothy Mok and Ong Lifen. In December 2013, Angeline Wong had went to Osaka, Japan, and in February and March 2014, she had went to Berlin, Germany for some time. But some of the time, Angeline had went to Bremen, Augsburg and the rest of Germany during the polytechnics, but she had went to Tokyo in September 2014 and 2016. In some time of March 2014 and June 2016, she had met some of the former and normal vice-chancellors of Germany, Philipp Rossler and Sigmar Gabriel. She also went to Sydney and Japan in August-September 2017, but she had went to Europe (Paris, Brussels, Amsterdam, London, Stonehedge, Faversham and Birmingham), and she took videos of London Midland at the same time. Angeline also sold the - *LEGO Flowers, Leaves and Plants on Carousell, due to the demolition of the flowers, leaves and plants to make way for more space in 2005/06. *Millennium Dome Lego artpiece on Carousell, together with the Common Ground Lego artpiece. *The SG50 LEGO gift, that was in 2015, only Annabel sold it on Carousell, due to no physical interest too. *The LEGO House (Billund, Denmark) and Kladno Campus boxes and pieces were even sold. *United Airlines Boeing 777, American Airlines Boeing 777, and the first Boeing 787 aircraft, but retains Airbus A350 as standby. *The Boeing 777 box which is for Angeline Wong, in January 2014, sold away in September 2016 on Carousell at Temasek Polytechnic (We have 747 boxes and A380 boxes). The 777-200, 777-200ER and 777-300 had been sold. *Legoland Malaysia picture frame box, last went in 2013, now no longer in use. *The last Leyland Olympian, preserved by Dave Rogers (SBS9168S) on diecast model, which was happening in October 2014. *iPhone 4S remaining box in October 2014 on Carousell. *Nano Ray Excel badminton racket too, because she had too many rackets. *Roulette Wheel Ceramic Ash Tray for Las Vegas. *Baggu bag (in many colours) was used in 2012, in the end it was being thrown in 2015 or 2016.